Too much, huh?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe / Rocky. Friendship only. No romance. This story is not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Too much, huh?**

**Rocky Blue enter the Jones-apartment through the window as she's done so many times before.**

"Hey, hey, hey!" says Rocky in her typical cheerful tone.

"What...? Who's there?" says a slurred voice from the couch.

Rocky look towards the couch. Someone's on his or her back on the couch under a big red blanket.

"What's up with you?" says Rocky when the blanket fall to the side, revealing CeCe.

CeCe is wearing baggy jammies and her hair is a mess and so is her make-up as if she's been crying or something.

"Uh...me is fine!" says CeCe as she sit up on the couch, looking really sick or dizzy.

"CeCe Jones, are you sick?" says Rocky confused.

"No, but I'm sure all drunk. Guess that five bottles of beer does that to girls like me." says CeCe, still speaking in a slurred voice.

"Five bottles? Why?" says Rocky.

"It taste so fuckin' good and I just...oh shit...!" says CeCe as she run to the bathroom and start to puke right into the toilet.

"Learn from this. Alcohol is bad." says Rocky in a mature, but still friendly tone.

"Too bad the stuff taste so good then..." says CeCe.

"You shouldn't be drinkin' at all. You're just 17, remember?" says Rocky.

"Maybe you're right, but I really think...oh no! More puking comin' here..." says CeCe as she start to puke again.

"Next time you should drink a soda instead." says Rocky with a small smile.

"Probably a good idea, but beer taste soooo much better and...more puking!" says CeCe as she puke again.

"Need some help?" says Rocky as she enter the bathroom.

"Yeah, please hold my hair when I...puke..." says CeCe as she puke again.

"Sure, of course." says Rocky as she hold CeCe's hair away from her face so she won't get puke-stuff on it.

"Oh my fuckin' goodness! Feels like my whole tummy just shot out of my poor body..." says CeCe.

"If you're done with the pukin' for now, I can help ya to clean up here." says Rocky.

"Me is totally...not done. More puking on the way! Oh no..." says CeCe as she puke again.

CeCe finally stop puking and try to stand up.

"Let me help ya." says Rocky as she use her right arm to support her friend as they walk back to the living room.

"Rocks, please don't tell anyone what I've done, cause mom would go super-mad at me if she knew." says CeCe, her voice much more normal now.

"Okay, you're my BFF so your mom will never find out, I promise." says Rocky.

"Thanks sooo much!" says CeCe as she give Rocky a tight warm hug.

"Uh, girl...you should put on some perfume and use a bit of mouth-wash. Smell of pukin' is all over you." says Rocky as she giggle a little.

"Good idea." says CeCe.

30 minutes later in CeCe's room.

CeCe is now wearing her black sparkly tank top and pink tights and now her hair look nice again and her make-up is the way it's supposed to be.

"I feel much better now." says CeCe.

"Nice to hear." says Rocky. "Learned a valuable lesson, have we?"

"Yeah, for sure! No alcohol before I turn 20..." says CeCe.

"Good strategy." says Rocky.

"Rocky, you were great help for me earlier when I was drunk. What would I do without you?" says CeCe with a small cute laugh.

"Don't worry about that. I'm always here for you, cause that's what best friends do." says Rocky with a big friendly smile.

"Thanks!" says CeCe.

"CeCe, tell me...how did all of this begin? Tell me why you drank 4 beer." says Rocky.

"It was 5...anyway. It was like this..." says CeCe.

_**Flashback to 3 and half hour earlier that day:**_

"Mom, why do you have to go? You and me was gonna have our mom and daughter day today." says CeCe.

"Sorry, sweetie. Important meeting...work related stuff. Maybe you can get Rocky to come over. Oh...and while I'm gone, don't touch those bottles of beer in the fridge." says Mrs Jones as she grab her purse and leave.

CeCe is the type of girl who almost always has this feeling inside of her that she gotta do the things people tell her not to do.

She walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge. 5 bottles of beer stands there. In CeCe's mind they say "Drink me, girl. DRINK ME!"

CeCe grab all five bottles, walk back to the living room, turn on the TV and watch one of her favorite shows as she get started on the first bottle of beer.

_**End of flashback!**_

"...and that's why I got drunk." says CeCe.

"Your mom told you _**not **_to drink the beer and you did it anyway...?" says Rocky.

"Mhm...yeah, I did. Rocky, you know me. If people have secrets I need to know what it is. If there's a sign that says 'Don't push the button' I just have to push it. That's how I am. CeCe Jones has a hard time when it comes to follow the rules." says CeCe.

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if CeCe Jones would try and follow some rules more often. Less problems and such." says Rocky.

"I'll try..." says CeCe.

"Good and I'm gonna do my best to help." says Rocky.

"Awesome, cause I have a feeling I might need that. Me isn't exactly a goodie-goodie, you know." says CeCe.

"No, but I am and I will do everything I can to make sure that we get to see a slightly less trouble-makin' version of CeCe in the days to come." says Rocky.

"Such a thing's gonna take a lot of work, Rocky my friend." says CeCe.

"I'm ready for it, CeCe my funky friend." says Rocky.

"Oh, if so I'm ready to." says CeCe.

"Cool to know. We'll make ya more polished and mature in no time, girl." says Rocky.

"For some reason I don't see it goin' that easy, but who knows? Me has been wrong before..." says CeCe.

"Very true, CeCe. Still there are times when you're totally smart too." says Rocky.

"Awww, you say such sweet stuff about me!" says CeCe.

"Of course! Me is a little sweetie one." says Rocky.

"I know you better than most other people do so I can say for sure that there's two sides to your personality. One is the sweet responsible Rocky Blue that we see in public, but there is also a wild Rocky who can totally kick off a party. Don't pretend like she's not real, I've seen her and she's awesome." says CeCe.

"You've got two sides as well, girl. The funky casual CeCe we all know, but there's also a smart and serious CeCe. I've seen her several times." says Rocky.

"Usually the funky CeCe win against serious CeCe though." says CeCe as she laugh a bit.

"I know!" says Rocky as she laugh too.

"About wild Rocky...when do we get to see her again?" says CeCe.

"When you least expect it, I guess. Just wait and see, girl." says Rocky with a smile.

"Oh, nice! CeCe likes!" says CeCe.

"Let me tell ya something right here, CeCe my friend...you are so funny." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocks! You're totally funny too." says CeCe.

"Both of us are funny then. I feel so lucky to have you as my awesome best friend." says Rocky in a nice soft tone.

"I feel the same. Rocky, you're a very nice friend and I really care about you. Without you, my life would be empty." says CeCe.

**The End.**


End file.
